


BONUS MATERIAL: The Parkers' House

by 221BroadwayIron



Series: My Brother, My Friend [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blueprint, Design, Fanart, Gen, Not Exactly Art, Not a fic, Parker's House Floor Plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BroadwayIron/pseuds/221BroadwayIron
Summary: A floor plan of the Parkers' house from the "My Brother, My Friend" series.
Series: My Brother, My Friend [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873138
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	BONUS MATERIAL: The Parkers' House

**Author's Note:**

> This is what May and Ben's house looks like in my mind. Originally, I was just going to do a quick diagram for my own reference, but then I put enough effort into it that I figured I may as well post these in case anyone else was curious!
> 
> (And don't worry, the next chapter of "Just A Small Thing" is in the works!)

Exterior Reference Images:

Interior Floor Plan:

Yard Layout:

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if anyone found this at all interesting...


End file.
